At Journey's End
by Pyralspite
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's last moments. One-shot.


The couple sat on the edge of their bed. Their withered hands were wrapped around eachother in comfort. They had been together for seventy-eight years, ever since they were first thrown into the arena. They had gone through two Hunger Games, and a rebellion. The man had lost his entire family, while the woman had lost the one she loved the most, her little sister. They had gone through years of nightmares, years of torture. They had given up everything, and built from the ashes of their old lives.

Though they had gone through all of this, knowing that they would survive, they knew this was the end of their journey. They were dying. Old age was taking its toll on them. Their children and grandchildren consoled them, but they knew that they were close to the end.

The couple decided that if they were going to die, they were going to do it together. One could not live without the other.

They parted their embrace slowly, their joints creaking. The old woman looked into the old man's eyes, which were still the same brilliant shade of blue they were when she met him. Back then, they were full of mischief and fun, but now, as she stared into them, she felt a pang in her heart. All that she could see in his eyes was sadness. He took out a bag from behind his back. Inside were several berries, the species of which was infamous in Panem.

The woman felt tears prickle at the edges of her eyes. She quickly brought her face up to his, and kissed his wrinkled lips. He kissed her back with ferocity. As he kissed her, she couldn't help but remember all the sweet kisses they had shared through the years, the kisses they had shared when they were younger, when their joints didn't creak, when their skin wasn't wrinkled and old. She remembered how handsome he was, with his bright eyes, strong shoulders, and messy blonde hair. They broke away, and her finger lightly traced the scar on the side of his neck, remnants of the burns they received fighting the last battle of the rebellion.

He leaned into her touch, relishing it. He had been in love with her for around eighty-nine years, and he never regretted it. Ever since that day he had heard her sing in kindergarten, his heart belonged to her, and over time, he too earned her heart. Though she was now wrinkled with age, in his mind's eye, she was still the strong and beautiful sixteen year old girl who volunteered to go into the games for her sister, and in turn started it all.

They had loved eachother for seventy-eight years.

And they loved eachother enough to end it all.

The man took out a few of the berries in the bag. How ironic must it be for them to end their lives with the very same berries that had started the revolution. He placed a few in the woman's hands, and drew her close in one last hug. Their children and grandchildren had said goodbye earlier, knowing of what the couple was planning to do. When they said goodbye, the old woman took the hand of her favorite granddaughter, and placed the Mockingjay pin in it. The young fourteen year old looked up at her. She had Katniss's hair and Peeta's eyes, which she inherited from her mother. Her face was still olive toned, but her olive tone was closer to her father, who had been Gale's middle son. The young girl hugged her grandmother, shedding silent tears of goodbye. After a few last words, even she left the room, promising her grandmother that she would take good care of the pin. The couple had said goodbye to everyone. Now they only had eachother.

The old woman brought up a hand to her neck, where a necklace lay. On the pendant, was a pearl. After all these years, the luster had faded a bit, but it held strong. The old woman decided to take this gift to her grave. It was a reminder of the boy with the bread, whose love for her held strong through even the bleakest times.

She looked at the man one last time, giving him one last kiss.

"I've loved you for a thousand years Katniss," he said, tears slipping down his blue eyes.

"I'll love you for a thousand more Peeta," she said, taking his hand in hers, while matching tears slipped down her cheeks.

They had been though two hunger games, and a rebellion. They had helped aid the birth of a new nation, a nation that there children could live safely in.

And in the end, they were ready to end their journey.

"Stay with me," they said to eachother one last time.

They couple brought the night lock to their lips, and cringed as the bitter berry passed through.

As they fell onto the bed together, their bodies shutting down, they uttered one last word.

"Always"

* * *

**Just a short one-shot I wanted to do. This is my take on Katniss and Peeta's last moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**~Reaper.**


End file.
